Klaine's Love Story
by Anniex23
Summary: A story about when Kurt moves to New York after his final year at school leaving Blaine behind. Will they stay a couple or will a long distance relationship be to hard for them.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson sat In the Lima bean a small coffee shop in Lima Ohio they sat there with Mercedes Jones and Rachel was the day before Kurt and Rachel where set to move to New York Rachel was going to attend NYADA and Kurt who hadn't got accepted was going to try and get and internship to Vogue. After Rachel and Mercedes had left Kurt and Blaine sat there both holding hands.

Kurt:I'm going to miss you so much when I'm in New York I wish you could come with me and Rachel

Blaine:I know but I have to finish my final year at School and then I'll come to New York and we will live together and then hopefully in the future we will get married.

Kurt sat holding Blaine's hand so excited by the fact that Blaine said hopefully get married.

Kurt:I love you so much Blaine Anderson.

Blaine:Love you to

**That's the first chapter if I get 5 reviews I will make a second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter i will try and make chapters longer and i`m going to start putting POVS (Point of views) into the story.**

Blaine`s Pov

The day had come the day i was dreading the day where Kurt was moving to New York we have been talking about this day for months about how i would have to say goodbye to him but i didn't think this day would come that fast. It was 8:00AM i had already been up for three hours thinking about what i was going to say to Kurt when he got and that train straight to New York.

I had to get to Kurt's house at 11:00AM so me,Kurt,Burt,Carole,Finn,Rachel and her parents could leave in time Rachel and Kurt had already said goodbye to everyone else accept me and Finn if Finn was feeling as bad as me about watching them go then i knew he would be in a bad place.I knew that it would jut be a year until i would be with my one true love.

It was 10:30AM i knew i would have to leave in 15 minutes if i was gonna make it in time.I thought i would leave early jut to get some extra time to talk to Kurt.

I was sat in my car it was 10:40AM now unfortunately i was sat in traffic i was glad i left early because i might not have made it in time if i didn't sat there i was thinking about the first time i met Kurt about how i didn't know how special and important he would be to me in a couple of years and how i was going to loose him when he went of to New York.

I had just reached the Hudson-Hummel household i had a weird sort of feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew it wouldn't go away,i knocked on the door to find Kurt standing there he embraced me with a hug and then passionately kissed me.

Kurt:Hey were have you been

Blaine:Um i was stuck in traffic

Kurt:Ok well we should all get going now

They all climbed into their cars Carole with Burt and Rachel's parents Finn with Rachel and Me with Kurt.

Blaine:Ok i need to say something before you leave

Kurt had a worried look his face as Blaine said this.

Kurt:Ok whats wrong

Blaine:Are you sure your not going to forget me and fall in love with a mega talented broadway star.

A smile appeared on Kurt's face as I said this

Kurt:Hey i told you that i was never saying goodbye to you.

For the rest of the car ride we sat in silence i was thinking about that fact that this was the last time me and Kurt were gonna be together for a long time.

We arrived at the train station Kurt and Rachel had already said goodbye to everyone accept me

Rachel:Ok well i`m going to leave you two to say goodbye ill see you soon Blaine

After she said this she reached over to hug me after shed pulled away she walked into the train station leaving me and Kurt outside.

Blaine:Im really gonna miss you i mean we spend all of our time together

As i said this i saw a tear roll down Kurt's face i then felt my eyes start to well up and before you knew it i was crying to.

Kurt:I love you and i`m never letting you go

As he said this i felt his hands reach for mine

Blaine:I love you to

I then pulled him towards me to hug him we then kissed for what felt like forever he then stepped back and walked into the train station looking back at me i saw tears rolling down his face he waved at me i waved back by this time i felt like my world had been torn apart as well as my heart.

**Well that was chapter two hope you liked it and please review if you get the chance.**


End file.
